codelyokofanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Visions Again
Visions Again is the sixth episode of Season 14 and the 267th episode of Code Lyoko. Summery Following the previous episode after Jeremy got the Code: Chimera code thanks to Aelita Jeremy can now start his programming on how to destroy Sector 6 this time Jeremy was working all night until now. This Next Morning................. Jeremy was working on the Code: Chimera program that Aelita had Aelita had given to him in the previous episode as he was doing that soon Odd came in and he was not in his best morning mood he was awful and terrible. Jeremy was shocked to see Odd looking like a mess and asked what was wrong and Odd told him about his same nightmare that he had few months back Jeremy just stood there and thought Odd was kidding and joking. Odd told him that it was serious and he was having problems sleeping at night and he needs his help to which Jeremy told him that he hasn't got time right now he told Odd that thanks to Aelita that punched in the Code: Chimera code in Sector 5 they can now use it to destroy Sector 6 he just needs Aelita and the rest of them to go back to Sector 6's way tower and punch in that code right away as Jeremy will launch the program from the factory as well to make sure that Sector 6 doesn't come back again. Odd started to have visions as he left Jeremy's room he saw a vision of him being the Slender The Arrival video game being chased by Slender Man and Kate the Proxy and he started to run away and Odd was screamed as Kate was chasing him and was screaming at him while chasing him. Odd screamed as Kate caught him and attacked him Odd screamed and woke up on the lunchroom floor with everyone laughing at him. Soon Odd met up with the others and Jeremy told the others about his plan idea, he told them that they gotta return to Sector 6 right away so Aelita can punch in the Code: Chimera code but Jeremy would have to send it to Aelita in the way tower and Aelita launches it in the way tower herself. This causes Ulrich to ask him what if XANA does anything to stop them from doing so since he doesn't like them messing up his toys. Ulrich reminded Jeremy the time that they had destroyed first and XANA's second Death Star they also destroyed XANA's battleship and they saved Sissi from XANA's control and all those other stuff and XANA had made a lot of attacks which it was the same thing everyday which it was annoying to Ulrich and William. Just then Odd had another vision which was this time he was at the brunt house in the Slender The Arrival game and he heard Kate crying and he went upstairs he came closer to her and she changed back into a proxy and killed Odd as Odd screamed again and passed out for a while to everyone was shocked and they soon laid him down in his and Ulrichs room for a while. Jeremy was soon telling the others about his idea plan for tomorrow hen it was mission time and he will tell Odd tomorrow when he stops having nightmares and he also asked Ulrich to help Odd with his problem since Odd is having the nightmare problems he had years ago. Ulrich agreed and Jeremy soon told the others that tomorrow it mission time as the episode ended with everyone agreeing. Trivia * This marks the second and final time to featured Kate the Proxy from the game Slender The Arrival in a episode.